User talk:Energy X
Infobox Btw, Can You Help Me Create A Character Infobox, Seasons Infobox, Spells Infobox & Infobox For My Wiki ? 16:05, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Admin Just wanted to inform you that Avignon made me an admin as of today.--Lordranged7 (talk) 17:25, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Re:Content Of course. I think the same as you. It is pretty obvious, for example, why Water is effective on Fire. However, there are others that have a more complex reason, for example, why Ground is effective on Electric, why Fairy is effective on Dragon, why Bug used to be vulnerable against Poison and now resists it. We already know that, but rookie Pokémon fans don't, and that's why I suggest keeping those facts. If it only said "Bug-type Pokémon are weak against Fire, Rock and Flying", yes, take it out, as we already have the chart above. But no, it gives the reasons for their weaknesses, resistances and immunities. Icy Flasher (talk) 16:13, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Pokémon Anime Hey X question. Do pokemon who only appear in flashback count? Zangoose appeared in a flashback Paul was telling about chimchar.--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:22, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Hey about Malice In Wonderland! If you want to title to dream then could you rename these 2 Johanna's Milotic and Rayquaza (anime) (no redircts Dream Cynthia's Rayquaza) if you think they should be dream. And if also if you could rename my images as well?--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:33, June 16, 2015 (UTC) why can't pokemon Bulbapedia confirm this why can they we know it true Hello, did you leave me a message?--Hikaruyami-having fun* (talk) 02:54, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Okay, just checking cause I saw had a message on my talkpage.--Hikaruyami-having fun* (talk) 02:59, June 23, 2015 (UTC) sigh...I thought they were good pictures - NegimaLover Kalos Quest How about changing the title name into Pokémon XY: Kalos Quest? DragonSpore18 (talk) 03:13, June 26, 2015 Nadirm (talk) 06:30, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Small CSS fix Hi Energy X. I saw your request to fix the white bars appearing on either side of the page. This minor edit fixed it. :) Keep up the good work! JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 18:27, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Blog Hi, I just wanted to know what happened with this, as anybody has said anything in the while. Are we going to do it or not? Because it wasn't clear at all to me. Then, are we going to use a bot? Because even though it's much faster and easier to use a bot, I looked for the page where the bot requests are done and there are some requests from several months ago. If it's going to take long to activate the bot, I can start to change the categories manually, even though it's not the best option, as you've already said. Icy Flasher (talk) 03:19, June 30, 2015 (UTC) I mentioned you in Talk :Ash's Leavanny, but its only a question, I'm not confirming about Swadloon has Leaf Guard for his ability, just asking. - NegimaLover Typo corrections Do I have to go through you to ask permission to correct typo errors? Just wondering? Ellis99 CODE XANA 08:23, July 4, 2015 (UTC) :Never. It is one reason why users like me who don't have much further information are still working. 12:03, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Rayquaza artwork I've found an artwork of Rayquaza's and I check to see if it was on Bulba to make sure it's legit and it turns out its the official artwork. Shall we use it? This is it http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/File:Rayquaza_ORAS.png and this is the one on Bulba http://archives.bulbagarden.net/wiki/File:384Rayquaza_ORAS.png. Ellis99 CODE XANA 08:52, July 4, 2015 (UTC) RE: Manga I've finished the synopsis and the chapter plot. Ellis99 CODE XANA 14:02, July 4, 2015 (UTC) :I like it, even better than before. The reason I genderise Tepig, a.k.a. Bo, is because it's a male and the the same goes for Snivy, a.k.a. Amanda. When writing a piece, do you think we should genderise Pokemon if we know its gender? Ellis99 CODE XANA 17:00, July 4, 2015 (UTC) ::How come you changed Genesect (Adventures) to Lack-two's Genesect since it isn't owned by him? Ellis99 CODE XANA 17:02, July 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Lack-Two catches Genesect in the third chapter of the Black 2 & White 2 arc.--Lordranged7 (talk) 17:16, July 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh, I didn't know that Lord. Thanks for telling me and I've asked Aving to turn your name to orange too. Ellis99 CODE XANA 17:23, July 4, 2015 (UTC) ::No problem, thanks for telling him.--Lordranged7 (talk) 17:40, July 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Your welcome :) Ellis99 CODE XANA 17:53, July 4, 2015 (UTC) :::I've replied to you message you sent me yesterday about the images on my talk page. Ellis99 CODE XANA 08:38, July 5, 2015 (UTC) :They've been uploaded. You don't mind them being .jpeg do you instead of .jpg? Ellis99 CODE XANA 08:59, July 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Do you want me to create the other chapters too? I don't mind doing them and I'll make sure there are no errors too! Ellis99 CODE XANA 10:05, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Pokemon 3DS Themes A thought came into my head about the 3DS themes on Pokemon. Nintendo Wiki has an article based on the themes for the game console and I thought "Why don't we have one". Should we have a page based on the themes? Ellis99 CODE XANA 08:36, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Deletion This needs deleting, Fuchsia Pokémon race, since the name was changed. Ellis99 CODE XANA 09:56, July 5, 2015 (UTC) :And also this too, Pokémon Wiki talk:PokePower. Ellis99 CODE XANA 10:25, July 5, 2015 (UTC) ::You've forgotten to do the last one by the way. Ellis99 CODE XANA 12:46, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Patch sections A while back, I created a section for the list of updates to X, Y, OR and AS. I was thinking of creating the pieces for the sections. Would you like me to do that? Ellis99 CODE XANA 17:40, July 5, 2015 (UTC) :Here it is, User:Ellis99/Sandbox#Construction 1. Ellis99 CODE XANA 18:02, July 5, 2015 (UTC) ::I've left you a reply on my talk page in response to your message to me. Ellis99 CODE XANA 07:22, July 6, 2015 (UTC) :::Shall I upload the patches now? Ellis99 CODE XANA 07:27, July 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::I've uploaded them. Ellis99 CODE XANA 07:31, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Feraligatr name Name needs to go back to Feraligatr since someone changed it to Feraligator. Ellis99 CODE XANA 08:04, July 6, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for that :) Ellis99 CODE XANA 08:08, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Hello. I wanted to create a infobox template to show that "This user is a fan of mew". I want to place this template on my userpage. How to create it? The Mythical Pokemon. 17:10, July 6, 2015 (UTC) News from Facebook I've got some very important news from Facebook. The legendary Pokémon, Zygarde, is gonna make an appearance in the 19th Pokémon movie next year. DragonSpore18 (talk) July 7, 2015 01:26 (UTC) D&P, Pt and HGSS manga nav Would you like me to create it? Ellis99 CODE XANA 06:58, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :Okay dokey. Ellis99 CODE XANA 07:00, July 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Also, I think this needs renaming to "Template:Pokémon: X&Y & ORAS" due to confusion of XY series. Ellis99 CODE XANA 07:02, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :::Same goes for BW & B2W2 too. Ellis99 CODE XANA 07:03, July 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::Please read the one above too. Ellis99 CODE XANA 07:07, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::Thanks for that. Ellis99 CODE XANA 07:12, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Diamond Shall I change it to a disambig page since Pearl is. Ellis99 CODE XANA 07:29, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :I've done it. Ellis99 CODE XANA 07:58, July 7, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm also going to change the sprites in the Gym Leader navs to their artwork as Hoenn's is like that. Ellis99 CODE XANA 08:30, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Mew In Pokémon adventures did mew do any attacks?--Kyurem147 (talk) 10:50, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Did that look like a Psywave and or Psychic attack?--Kyurem147 (talk) 17:07, July 7, 2015 (UTC) The Electric Tales of Pikachu images I've noticed that N didn't upload all the images for each chapter, would you like me to upload the rest of the images for the chapters? Ellis99 CODE XANA 12:07, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :N = Nectaria. We actually have the rest of the chapters as I have just checked to make sure and I don't have the books too. Ellis99 CODE XANA 13:48, July 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Nope, not character pages. Anyway, I'm willing to upload images on the chapters that don't have images. Ellis99 CODE XANA 14:03, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :::Thanks. Ellis99 CODE XANA 14:09, July 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::Looks like I can't find the images for those chapters... Ellis99 CODE XANA 14:32, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::Yeah, it's a shame to see that no-one uploaded them. I was thinking of putting the volumes section onto this page, http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Electric_Tale_of_Pikachu, since the Adventures page has it. Ellis99 CODE XANA 14:36, July 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Righty ho then! Ellis99 CODE XANA 14:39, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Done. Ellis99 CODE XANA 14:54, July 8, 2015 (UTC) XY manga info Looks like X's Charmander and Chespin evolve, look. http://pokespeblog.tumblr.com/. Ellis99 CODE XANA 16:05, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :You do know that "and Beyond" started later on? Ellis99 CODE XANA 18:06, July 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Fair point. Ellis99 CODE XANA 18:38, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :::I'm moving the current images of Marisso and Salamè into the gallery section since they both evolve at the same time. The proof is in the link above. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:20, July 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::I've made what is said in the "Future Evolution" template more clearer. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:35, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Bot requests Would you say these bot requests suggested are needed and should they be removed from the page? *Category:Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire Sprites → Category:Pokémon RS Sprites *Category:Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen Sprites → Category:Pokémon FRLG Sprites *Category:Pokémon Emerald Sprites → Category:Pokémon E Sprites *Category:Pokémon Black and White Sprites → Category:Pokémon BW Sprites *Category:Pokémon X & Y Sprites → Category:Pokémon XY Sprites Ellis99 CODE XANA 18:46, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :Shall I remove them? Ellis99 CODE XANA 18:48, July 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Will do it now. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:06, July 8, 2015 (UTC) ORAS Prologue chapter Found this, http://www.serebii.net/manga/oras/000.shtml. It's the prologue chapter to the beginning of the ORAS manga series. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:47, July 8, 2015 (UTC) ORAS Chp 007 Hoopa appears as a silhouette so I've added it to the chapter. Look, http://jb2448.info/Pokemon_Special_ORAS/RAWs/Pokemon_Special_ORAS_c06. Ellis99 VII & VIII 07:19, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Removal I'm removing the brackets from this template, Template:Y, to match Template:RB. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:44, July 9, 2015 (UTC) :Done but, I've had to put next to since anything written next to it always goes below it and displays like you've done . Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:51, July 9, 2015 (UTC) ::This is on the Stun Spore page too. Try it without next to to see what I'm talking about. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:52, July 9, 2015 (UTC) :::Shall I replace Link templates that have with or the other way round? Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:57, July 9, 2015 (UTC)